Jacket/Quotes
Masking up *''"Please be advised, the following presentation is not intended for minors."'' *''"The following presentation has been approved for mature audiences only."'' *''"We hope you have a pleasant flight."'' *''"Now, enjoy the show."'' Calling Crewmates * "Hoxton." * "Dallas." * "Houston." * "Wolf." * "Chains." * "Bonnie." * "Sokol." * "Dragan." * "Wick." * "Clover." * "Jiro." * " follow me" * "Texas please follow" * "K9 predator, please follow" * "A wolf, please follow" * "Herr wulf, please follow" ( * "A clover, please follow" * "Wulfgang, please follow." * ''Le trèfle" (Clover) * ''Un loup" (Wolf) * "...ayuda" (...help) * "John Wick " * "...es por aquí" (...this way) * "Ein Klee" (Clover) * "Ein Wolf" (Wolf) * "Falcon" (Sokol) Civilians * "Stay down (pronto)." * "Stay calm and don't panic." * "Al suelo." (On the ground) * "Down." * "Stay." * "Drown." * "Fresse auf den Boden" (Face on the ground) Dominating * "Arms outstretched." * "Kneeling position." * "Get into vulnerable position." * "A wise decision." * "Please place the cuffs firmly on your wrists." * "Please apply handcuffs." Completing a Heist * "I really enjoyed that." * "I had a great time." * "Job is done." * "What a lovely day, right?" * "We should go." * "Thank you for flying with us..." * "We hope that you enjoyed the show." * "Thank you for being in your seat and not disturbing the peace" * "Thank you for traveling with us. We look forward to seeing you again soon." * "Thank you for not disturbing the passengers in the Quiet Zone" Stealth Spotting a camera *''"A camera."'' *''"Security--."'' *''"Security camera."'' *''"Monitoring."'' *''"Eine Kamera." (Camera) German'' *''"Una Cámara." (A camera) Spanish'' *''"Cámara." (Camera) '' *''"Stay clear." '' Spotting a guard * "Guard." * "Security guard." * "Guardia." (Guard) Spanish * "Ein Wachmann." (Security Guard) German Special Enemies Bulldozers * "Bulldozer." Killing Bulldozers * "Bulldozer disabled." * "Bulldozer no longer in working order." Shields * "Shield." * "Shears." Killing Shields * "Shield out of service." * "Shield disabled." * "Shield no longer in working order." *"Je déteste les cigarettes mouillées"(I hate wet cigarettes ''French) Tasers * ''"Taser." * "Taser, taser." Killing Tasers * "Taser out of service." * "Taser no longer in working order." * "Taser disabled." Cloakers * "Cloaker." Killing Cloakers * "Cloaker non-operational." * "Cloaker out of service." * "Cloaker disabled." * "Cloaker message received." Snipers * "Marksman." * "Marksman, please assist." Killing Snipers * "Marksman out of service (You can thank me later)." * "Marksman no longer in working order." * "Marksman non-operational." SWAT Van Turret *"EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT. The turret has been spotted." Captain Winters * " Oh how nice to get some company." Generic * "You can thank me later." * "I really enjoyed that." Using Inspire Skill * "Wake up." * "Proceed." * "Please proceed." * "Please move quickly." * "Más rápido, imbécil!" (Faster, you moron!) * "Corred." (Run) * "Gehen Wir!" (Let's go!)" Pager Responses * ''"You have reached Dennaton Enterprises, we can't take your call at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you." * "This is GenSec tech support. If you have a problem with your radio, please contact us during normal business hours. Thank you." * "This is a test broadcast of the emergency air waves. This is a test, do not be alarmed, this is a test." * "The number you've reached is not in service. Please check the number and dial again. Thank you." * "We are experiencing technical issues. There is no cause for alarm, please be at ease." * "This is a test of the automatic paging system. Repeat, this is a test." * "If you would like to make a call, please hang up and dial again. If you need help, please hang up and dial your operator." Deployables * "Medical supplies have arrived." * "Ammunition has arrived." * "Ammo available" * "Additional cartridges are now available." *''"First aid kit."'' *''"First aid kit available."'' * "Botiquín aquí." (Medic bag here) * " Ammo here you go " Throwables * "I bought you a present." * "Here you go" * "Please enjoy" * "Please accept this gift" * "Comed esto." (Eat this) Tear Gas * "Tear gas is banned in most civilised nations." * "Tear gas irritates the nose and eyes." Flashbangs * "A sudden flash can damage your eyesight." Smoke Grenade * "Would you mind smoking somewhere else?" * "Please smoke only in the designated areas." Directions * "Please make your way inside." * "You have arrived at your destination." * "Please head to the exit." * "Your destination is directly ahead." * "Please keep to the right." * "Please follow the stairway up." * "This is the wrong way." Health & Bleedout Low health * "I don't feel too well. I need an appointment with the doctor. ''Ich brauch 'nen verschissenen Arzt." ''(I need a fucking doctor.) German * "Vital signs deteriorating. Are you a doctor?" * "I feel a bit sick." * "I think I'm catching cold." * "In the event of personnel damage, please locate the nearest first aid kit." * "Where is the nearest hospital." * "Please find medical personnel as soon as possible." * " Status deteriorating" * "Assistance would be appreciated." * "Goodbye..." Map Specific Quotes Aftershock *''"Analysis of the air indicates presence of offensive matter."'' Beneath the Mountain *''"It would appear Murkywater are in attendance." '' *''"This is a pleasant sensation."'' Birth of Sky *''"This is a great opportunity to express satisfaction."'' Counterfeit *''"Hello."'' *''"Greetings." '' *''"A crowbar has been obtained." '' First World Bank *''"Searching."'' *''"It is imperative we find the bank manager."'' *''"There he is."'' *''"Please pay attention. You will be happy to know you are victims of a robbery. You will not be harmed. We will take the bank's money. Your savings are ensured by the federal government, Please consider your loved ones. Please remain quiet and your survival is assured."'' GO Bank *''"Let's go." '' Slaughterhouse *''"Analysis confirms it is stuck." '' Undercover *"Please take a seat." '' Casing Mode *"''I'll wait here. You go ahead." Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Quotes